


crayola paints to cartier diamonds

by tigermochaeyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: the sugar mommy mochaeng like two people asked for but probably not the way they wanted it





	crayola paints to cartier diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> we love a non proofread work! i'm trying to get out of my writing funk so i'm just writing little oneshots when i have time. everyone on twitter was yelling about sugar mommy mochaeng after The Roses video came out so i figured why not write a little excerpt of it?

Golden rays of light spread across the city as the sun dips below the horizon, filling the penthouse bedroom with an aura of warmth and peace. Chaeyoung sits on the edge of the bed, silk sheets wrapped around her bare skin as she overlooks the city that made her who she is. The corners of her lips upturn slightly at how her life has changed in the last year, the abundances of ‘thank you’s that will never make up for it swimming through her mind.

 

“Mm, why did you get up?”

 

The small smile turns into a full grin, Chaeyoung holding the sheets close to her as she turns to look at the woman pawing tiredly at her exposed back. She rolls her eyes playfully at the older woman’s pouting and falls back against the king sized mattress, a size she constantly argues they don’t need because no matter where she lays, Momo will end up right against her side.

 

“Just.. reminiscing, I suppose,” Chaeyoung sighs contentedly, pulling Momo into the crook of her neck and running her fingers through her hair. Momo hums in acknowledgement, pressing herself further into Chaeyoung as her eyes flutter shut once more. Chaeyoung smiles down at her with a love she never knew she would feel as she asks, “Do you remember when we first met?”

 

Momo chuckles amusedly. “You were living in the streets with a box of cheap Crayola paint making art on pieces of cardboard.” Chaeyoung joins in on her quiet laughter, holding onto Momo just a little bit tighter than before. “I thought you were the coolest thing since sliced bread.”

 

“You bought one of my pieces of ‘cardboard art’ for $70, Momo,” Chaeyoung teases. “That was a waste of money, if you ask me.”

 

“It was an _investment_ ,” Momo stresses with a gesture of her hand. “It gave you money for food and got you to not think I was just some, and I quote, ‘pompous rich woman that thinks she’s too pretty for the rest of us’.”

 

“Which, I still stand by that statement, because who gave you the right to be so _perfect?_ ” Chaeyoung asks dramatically, earning a shove from Momo which leads to a chorus of laughter from the two women. Momo rolls her eyes at the younger girl as she leans up, shaking her head adoringly before pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

 

“You’re such a cheeseball, Son Chaeyoung,” Momo’s grin is infectious as it pulls at her cheeks, her eyes crinkling in sheer joy. Chaeyoung can’t resist leaning up and kissing her again.

 

“Well I’m sorry that I still can’t believe where my life is,” Chaeyoung jokes, twisting a stray strand of Momo’s hair around her finger thoughtlessly. “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again after that day, much less that we would come to such an _agreement_.”

 

“The agreement was only for me to take care of you,” Momo reminds the younger woman with a pointed look. She then gestures to the lack of space and lack of clothes between the two of them. “I’m pretty sure we’re _well_ passed those terms, don’t you think?”

 

“Trust me, I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Chaeyoung’s smile is soft but no less meaningful, her heart thumping against her chest with just how much love she has to give Momo. It’s a feeling she’s still not accustomed to, having so much love to give and not being able to properly convey or project it at all times. Momo understands completely, feels the same way, and they get through each day trying to see who can tell the other they love them more.

 

Momo usually wins with fancy gifts, but she always says Chaeyoung wins with the sheer willpower of her heart.

 

Dahyun thinks it’s disgusting.

 

“So, do we have any evening plans, Miss Hirai?” Chaeyoung says as pompously as possible, earning a chorus of giggles from the woman in her arms.

 

“Well, I took my afternoon nap,” Momo hums as she pretends to be deep in thought. “The only other thing on my schedule is to spend my free evening with the love of my life. I wonder what she’ll want for dinner?” Chaeyoung chuckles adoringly at her as she continues. “Maybe jokbal?”

 

“Let’s not project too much, babe,” Chaeyoung interrupts her with a gentle kiss to the forehead. “How about I make us some ramen while you order jokbal, and then we can do our usual ‘take up as little space as possible on the couch’ routine. Sound good?”

 

“If it’s with you, it’s perfect,” Momo says seriously despite the warm smile on her face. Chaeyoung can’t help but roll her eyes.

 

“Now who’s the cheeseball, hm?”

 

“Oh it’s still you, there’s no lie there.”

 

“Try me, Hirai.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu uwu


End file.
